1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rodeo or riding device, and more particularly to a rodeo or riding device including a rider support or saddle supported on a carrier which is movable relative to a base by a drive mechanism or device in an elliptical and reciprocating action for allowing the rider support also to be moved relative to the base in the elliptical and reciprocating action.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical riding devices or rodeo training devices comprise a rider support for supporting the users thereon, and a drive mechanism having a crank arm coupled to the rider support to drive the rider support and to simulate the bucking and/or spinning motions of a rodeo animal attempting to unseat its rider.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,979 to Turner discloses one of the typical rodeo training devices also comprising a drive mechanism coupled to the rider support with a crank arm for training cowboys to ride rodeo animals such as bulls and wild horses.
Normally, the drive mechanism is coupled to the rider support with the crank arm for actuating or moving or rotating the rider support. In addition, the drive mechanism is solidly coupled to the rider support with the crank arm, such that the rider support may not be moved relative to the crank arm and the drive mechanism in an elliptical and reciprocating action and also may not be moved relative to the crank arm and the drive mechanism in different moving stroke.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,425 to Collins et al. discloses a typical workout horse comprising a body portion having a support column extended downwardly therefrom, and an upper frame attached to the support column, and a drive mechanism coupled between the upper frame and a stationary base frame for actuating or moving the support column and the body portion relative to the stationary base frame.
However, the support column and the body portion may not be moved relative to the stationary base frame in an elliptical and reciprocating action. In addition, the drive mechanism is also solidly coupled between the upper frame and the stationary base frame such that the support column and the body portion also may not be moved relative to the stationary base frame in an elliptical and reciprocating action and also may not be moved relative to the stationary base frame in different moving stroke.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,626 to Beaty discloses a typical bucking machine also comprising a drive mechanism coupled to the rider support with one or more crank arms and/or links and/or spin wheels and/or spin shafts, and a rotating frame for supporting the rider support for allowing the rider support to be driven to simulate the bucking and/or spinning motions of a rodeo animal attempting to unseat its rider.
However, the rotating frame may only be rotated relative to the stationary base frame but not be moved relative to the stationary base frame in an elliptical and reciprocating action and also may not be moved relative to the stationary base frame in different moving stroke.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,866,594 to Greenwood discloses a typical polo training apparatus comprising a body portion having a lower frame portion, and a drive mechanism coupled between the lower frame portion of the body portion and a fixed frame for driving the lower frame portion of the body portion to simulate the polo training operation.
However, the fixed frame and the lower frame portion of the body portion may not be moved relative to the supporting ground or plane in an elliptical and reciprocating action and also may not be moved relative to the cranks and the swing arms of the drive mechanism in different moving stroke.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,964,614 to Tsai discloses a typical riding device also comprising a seat plate coupled to a front spindle and a rear spindle of a drive mechanism with cranks and swing arms respectively, for driving the seat plate to simulate the bucking and/or spinning motions of a rodeo animal attempting to unseat its rider.
However, the seat plate is also solidly coupled to the drive mechanism with the cranks and the swing arms, such that the seat plate may not be moved relative to the cranks and the swing arms of the drive mechanism in an elliptical and reciprocating action and also may not be moved relative to the cranks and the swing arms of the drive mechanism in different moving stroke.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional bucking or riding or rodeo training devices.